


Queen of Hell

by the_end_of_june



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_end_of_june/pseuds/the_end_of_june
Summary: Работа в процессе и неизвестно когда будет завершена :)Это история о девушке Агнесс, которую забирает в Ад сам Дьявол, с намерениями сделать своей женой. Но у девушки совсем другие планы на жизнь.
Kudos: 1





	1. The begging

В этой истории нет морали, нет скрытого смысла и нет желания донести до людей какую-то истину. Тем более что из этого может быть в рассказе, где фигурирует Сатана и магия? Давайте же отложим здравый смысл подальше в шкаф и начнём.

Всё начилось 37 лет назад. В одном небольшом доме на окраине Квебека раздался детский крик. Это родилась та, что совершит много сделок, но правда пока она всего лишь прижалась к материнской груди.

Перенесёмся на 5 лет вперёд и увидим белокурого ангелочка в голубом сарафане, сидящего на ступеньках. А если присмотримся, сможем увидеть как он с увлечением давит камнем муровьёв, мирно спешащих по своим делам. На крыльцо выходит уставшая женщина в лет двадцати пяти, подхватывает малышку и уходит обратно в дом. Но мы же любопытные, так что давайте заглянем в окно и узнаем, что происходит внутри.

— Мам, а ты бы хотела жить вечно?, — с беспечным видом спрашивает кроха ковыряя ложкой вязкую кашу.

— Нет, Агнесс, нет. Я думаю, что лет восемдесят хватит мне сполна, — с усталой улыбкой говорит мать.

— Вот как... — протягивает малышка и отодвигает от себя тарелку, — А я бы вот не отказалась, да и те муравьи думаю тоже.

Эти слова заставляют маму поперхнуться. Смерив дочь удивлённым взглядом она произносит:

— Ну если ты не будешт их давить им вполне хватит. И похоже, что одной юной леди пора поспать.

И беря чадо на руки женщина направляется вверх по лестнице, напевая колыбельную, которую ей самой когда-то пела мать. 

Шли года. Девочка росла, умнела, да и в целом была очень милой. Но как говорится в тихом омуте черти водятся. Вот и хрупкая и нежная с виду Агнесс могла хорошенько побить зарвавшегося одноклассника, а любимым её занятием было пугать друзей страшными исиориями о призраках, демонах и всякой нечисти. Самой ей было совсем не страшно, ведь боятся того, чего не существует и во что ты не веришь совершенно глупо. Так ей всегда говорила мать, а разве можно ставить её слова под сомнение? 

Стоит также заметить, что она была совсем не дурой, но образ легкомысленной девчушки активно поддерживала в корыстных целях. Похлопает ресницами перед учителем и вот уже те уверены, что она и правда забыла домашнюю работу. А иногда так и бесплатное мороженое можно было получить на ярмарке. 

По вечерам Агнесс любила рассматривать звёзды. Для этого она дожидалась, пока не уснёт её мать и осторожно пробиралась через окно на крышу. Хоть в магию и прочую ерунду девочка не верила, но вот астрология её чем-то зацепила. Заперев комнуту она могла часами читать о том на что влияет положение звёзд в небе, рассматривать атласы неба и составлять натальные карты знакомых. Но этого увлечения Агнесс безумно стыдилась, поэтому всё что хоть как-то было связанно с астрологией хранила в тайнике под половицей. 

На этом наверное и заканчивались её особенности. В остольном девочка походила на своих ровесников. Так же мучилась с математикой, делала ошибки в диктантах и забывала делать домашнее задания. Ну может и было у неё ещё одно отличие. Так уж случилось, что у всех одноклассников Агнесс были оба родителя, а вот она даже не знала как звали её отца. Лет до десяти это очень огорчало девочку, но потом она решила, что если они с мамой никому не нужны то и пусть так будет. Они сильные и сами справятся со всем. 

Так и стало. Хоть их дом и не был богато обставлен, но в нём было чисто и уютно. Еда была не самая дорогая, но вкусная и питательная. Одежда не самая модная, но всегда свежая и подобранная со вкусом. А как только Агнесс предоставилась возможность работать, то она тут же ей воспользовалась, ведь денег лишних не бывает (и не переживайте, всё было законно, если конечно работа официанткой всё ещё такова). 

А время беспощадно течёт вперёд, и вот уже Агнесс идёт на свой выпускной в скромном, но от этого не меннее прекрасном, платье мятного цвета, которое подчёркивает её светло-русые локоны. 

Проходит официальная часть и вчерашние школьники продолжают праздник в пустующем доме, который услужлиго предоставил один из них. Алкоголь льётся рекой, затуманивая разум и заставляя пускаться в танец и вытворять дикие вещи. Агнесс сама и не заметила как оказалась в компании людей, где она почти никого не знала. Но вначале это её совсем не беспокоило. "Зачем тревожится если тебе весело?" — шептало шампанское. И соглашаясь с ним девушка продолжала отрываться. Но тут опъянение как рукой сняло. Оглядевшись Агнесс поняла, что находится далеко не в самом сердце вечеринки, а в глухом лесу, которым пугают маленьких детей, вместе с незнакомыми ей людьми.

— Эй, чего застыла красавица! Забыла что мы собрались сделать? — окликнул её пьянный в стельку парень и поманил к остальной компании.

— Да, да, уже иду, — бодро отозвалась девушка и зашагала к остальным.

По пути к своей цели в её голове роились страшные предположения, что же сейчас с ней сделают. Но как только она подошла к вставшим в круг молодым людям, Агнесс облегчённо выдохнула. Они всего-то начертили нечто похожее на пентограмму, но только с некоторыми лишними знаками. 

“Дьявола что ли собрались вызывать?“ — подумала она и попала пальцем в небо.

Одна девушка оглядела собравшихся и призвала взяться за руки. Сразу же после этого она затянула песню, которая скорее всего была на латыни. Мелодичные звуки успокаивали и вызывали странное блаженство, от которого Агнесс зажмурила глаза. Как только песня прекратилась, девушка взглянула в круг и поняла, что линии подсвечиваются сами по себе.

"Да быть такого не может, мне просто показалось," — решила она. Малышка Агнесс, как же ты ошибалась.

Внезапно в центре возникла тень, которая вихрем пронеслась мимо всех стоящих. Тут же раздался протяжный крик и выпускники бросились в рассыпную. И только Агнесс осталась стоять как вкопанная. Тень остановилась и направилась к ней. Тут девушка поняла, что может разглядеть два алых глаза, которые смотрели ей прямо в душу. Но это не напугало её, а наоборот вызвало странный интерес. Фигура в это время уже приблизилась к Агнесс вплотную. И тут ночной воздух пронзил громкий басистый голос, будто пришедший из преисподней.

— Я выбрал её.

Лес снова пронзил крик, но не страха, а ярости и возмущения. Злая на всех Агнесс искала хоть кого-то из той компании, которая приаела её сюда. И вот за одним из кустов отыскался парень дрожащий от страха.

— Чем вы меня накачали?! — хрупкая с виду девушка схватила его за грудки и прижала к дереву, — А ну отвечай!

Но как Агнесс не старалась, единственное, чего она добилась, так это всхлипы с просьбой оставить в покое. Вздохнув, она развернулась и отправилась на выход из леса, надеясь, что похмелье которое застанет её утром не будет слишком сильным.


	2. We are going to Hell today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События только начинают развиваться, но проблемы уже захлебнули главную героиню с головой. Приятного прочтения)

2004 год, 2 августа 

— Всё! Я ухожу! С меня хватит!

— Ну и катись отсюда!

Дверь хлопнула и из многоэтажного дома вышла Агнесс Мёрфи, злая на весь мир. (история циклична, не замечаете?) Недавно, а именно вчера она узнала, что её жених ей изменяет. Вроде бы всё было хорошо. Жизнь текла как полагается. Окончание университета, хорошая работа, отношения, предложение руки и сердца. Но нет, видимо в жизни девушки случилось слишком много хорошего.

И тут словно кто-то сорвал маску спокойствия с её лица. Сев на ближайшую лавочку и оставив чемодан с вещами где-то посреди дорожки, Агнесс не нашла ничего лучше, как разрыдаться. Слёзы текли ручьём, словно это пролился весь запас, который накопился за пять счастливых лет. Но всё же незря коллеги шутя называли девушку роботом. Эмоции всегда шли на втором, а может и на третьем плане. И это всегда работало, но ровно до этого момента. Всхлипнув последний раз, она вытерла слезинки с щёк и первым делом пододвинула чемодан поближе к себе. 

Поразмыслив, Агнесс поняла, что первым делом ей надо найти себе хоть какое-нибудь жильё. Хостел она откинула сразу, так как с детства их терпеть не могла. На отель тратится не хотелось. Но тут в голову пришла отличная мысль. Всё таки до сего момента девушка снимала квартиру не в глуши, а в Торонто, крупном городе. А в где много людей, там и много туристов. Значит можно можно переночевать у одного из тех людей, которые разрешают остановится у себя в доме бесплатно. Как их там... каучсёрферы, вроде. Найдя ближайшее интернет-кафе, девушка стала заполнять анкету на сайте, в надежде, что найдётся добрый человек и приютит её на ночь. 

Спустя мучительные шесть или семь часов Агнесс расположилась у одной милой старушки, говорящей с небольшим польским акцентом и представившейся Магдаленой. Не смотря на то, что жила она почти на самом краю города, да ещё совсем одна, её дом был довольно большим, крепким, чистым и обставлен совсем не бедно. Девушке повезло и вместо дивана и стула, на которые она рассчитывала, ей досталась целая комната, да ещё и с ванной, хоть и небольшой. Откинув все подозрения, она решила остаться здесь, ведь лучше варианта она уже не найдёт. 

Оставив чемодан у кровати, Агнесс решила взглягуть в зеркало и привести себя в порядок. Тёмные, почти иссиня-чёрные волосы растрепались и теперь лежали мочалкой на плечах. "А ведь когда-то я была блондинкой, — усмехнулась девушка, — Всё таки природа — странная штука." И это была чистая правда. Сразу после выпуска из школы золотые локоны стали стремительно темнеть и без помощи краски. Расстроившись вначале, Агнесс махнула на эту ситуацию рукой, в университете ей было как-то не до этого. А потом, привыкнув к этому цвету, она решила не возвращать свой натуральный. 

Предпренимая попытки распутать свои патлы, девушка стала рассматривать своё лицо. Цвет глаз ей никогда особо не нравился. Болотный-зелёный, совсем не подходящий её внешности. Но что поделать, никто не идеален. Немного длинный нос с горбинкой к счастью уже не украшали веснушки, которые исчезли после школы. Губы тоже были самые обыкновенные. Единственное, что Агнесс любила, так это свои скулы, которые по словам матери достались ей от отца. 

— Ну хоть за это тебе спасибо, папаша. 

Распутав последний клок запутовшихся волос, девушка отошла немного назад, чтобы рассмотреть себя в полный рост. Растянутая футболка с Дарт Вейдером, джинсы бойфренды и потёртые кеды. Ничего необычного. Агнесс была не худая и не полная, так что в приципе могла носить и что-нибудь подчёркивающее её фигуру, но она считала это бесполезным и отдавала предпочтение комфорту. 

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Не раздумывая девушка отворила её. За ней стояла улыбчивая Магдалена. В приципе никто другой это быть не мог.

— Дитя, поди выпей со мной чайку. А то я тут совсем одна живу, хоть с тобой по душам поговорю, — всё так же улыбаясь предложила старушка и не давая Агнесс опомнится, ухватила её за руку и повела вниз, приговаривая, — Я вот смотрю ты грустная чего-то. Вот сейчас выпьешь мой травяной сбор сразу полегчает. А за ним и расскажешь, что стряслось с такой красивой девочкой.

Стоило только Агнесс сесть за уютный круглый стол, как перед ней оказалась, чашка чая и добрая старушка напротив. Напиток пах мятой, ромашкой, чабрецом и ещё чем-то приятным. Улыбнувшись, девушка обхватила чашку двумя руками и поднесла к губам. Обжигающая жидкость прокатилась по горлу, оставляя после себя приятное тепло, словно кто-то обнимает тебя изнутри.

— Ну что, рассказывай, — произнесла Магдалена и выжидающе посмотрела на свою гостью.

— Да ничего сверхъестественного в принципе и не случилось, старый жизненный сценарий — протянула Агнесс, обводя пальцем мокрый кружок от чашки, — Мне изменял жених. Не представляю как я раньше этого не замечала... Он так ухоживал за мной, клялся в любви до гроба... А оказался как и все другие, ничего не стоящий мужик. Я... Я наверное никогда не смогу ему это простить... Но ведь и не нужен он мне такой, правда? 

— Правда, правда, нечего такое прощать, — и старушка ободряюще сжала руку девушки и вдруг странно взглянула на неё, — А ведь знаешь, не была ты тому мужчине невестой. Чувствую я, обручилась ты ещё раньше, лет пять так назад. И настоящий твой жених всё ждёт тебя.

Теперь Агнесс скептически смотрела на хозяйку дома.

— Вы наверное ошиблись, такого быть не может. Я тогда только школу закончила, никаких отношений не имела. 

— А ты покажи мне свои ручки, я тебе побольше расскажу, — заговорщески чказала старушка.

Девушка спокойно протянула свои ладони, которые тут же попали в проворные пальцы Магдалены. Она водила по ним ногтем, всматривалась, словно ищя что-то. И вдруг старушка резко остановилась, шумно выдохнув, будто то, что она нашла напугало и удивило её.

— Ох, во что же ты ввязалась девочка моя, — после минутной паузы произнесла хозяйка дома, качая головой, — обручилась ты ровно пять лет назад, да не с кем-то, а с самим Сатаной.

— Бабушка, да вы шутите, быть такого не может, — со смехом сказала Агнесс, заподозрив, что старушка слегка тронулась умом. 

— Да как же, правду я тебе говорю. Проводился тогда обряд, если память меня не подводит. И в нём ты тогда участвовала, да и выбрал Тёмный Владыка тебя. А по условию как я помню, должна ты выйти за него по истечению пяти лет, а то беды с тобой будут случатся до конца жизни, и после ты покоя не найдёшь. Да к тому же и ребёнка ты ему родить будешь должна. Но в замен сможешь потребовать у него всё, что тебе пожелается, — Магдалена с сочувствием взглянула на гостью.

— Вы говорите это с такой уверенностью, что допустим я поверила, — медлено проговорила девушка, — но как вы докажете, что это правда?

Вздохнув старушка встала из-за стола и шаркая ногами подошла к старой деревянной двери, которая находилась в конце комнаты. Достав ключи, Магдалена поманила гостью к себе рукой.

— Идём, деточка, сейчас ты всё узнаешь.

Пока Агнесс шла к ней, старушка уже отворила дверь и первой зашла внутрь. Как только девушка тоже преодалела порог комнаты, то застыла в изумлении. То что вначале ей казалось небольшой кладовкой, оказалось довольно просторной залой с множеством шкафчиков, полочек и странных приборов. В одном из углов стоял внушительных размеров котёл, а напротив него к стене прислонилось зеркало высотой под два метра. В самом центре, окружённый несколькими кругами, стоял красный, близкий к багровому цвету большой камень. Присмотревшись, девушка поняла, что он буквально пульсирует изнутри.

Шаг, совершённый по напрвлению к булыжнику, пронёсся глухим звуком по зале, отрезвяя очарованную Агнесс. Встряхнув головой, она огляделась в поисках Магдалены и нашла её у стола возле котла, где она раскладывала пучки неизвестных трав.

— Вы что, ведьма? — прошептала девушка, словно стыдясь своих слов. Но они как назло эхом отскочили от стен, становясь в три раза громче.

— Ведьма? — переспросила старушка, — Да, милая. Я этого и не скрываю, просто люди иногда ничего не замечают, словно слепые котята. А ты лучше не стой в сторонке, а подойди сюда, помощь твоя нужна. 

— Ну да, конечно... — протянула Агнесс, которая всё больше убеждалась, что в одиночестве разум старушки сосвсем помутнился. 

Медленно приблизившись, любопытная от природы девушка, заглянула в котёл, в котором уже что-то кипело. Тут же отпрянув, она закашливаясь от резкого запаха полыни, спросила:

— Что это вы за дрянь варите? 

Магдалена на это только тихо рассмеялась. Ещё минут пять она толкла травы, отрывала бутоны от ветвей и растирала листья между пальцев. И вдруг резко развернувшись, слабенькая с виду старушка схватила Агнесс за руку. Пока девушка ещё не опомнилась, ведьма взяла серебряный нож и полоснула её по ладони, которую держала над котлом. Как только первые капли крови коснулись жидкости, хватка ослабилась, и Агнесс тут же попятилась назад, с ужасом смотря на свою руку. 

— Вы тут уже совсем уже с ума сошли?! — срывающимся голосом произнесла она, — Я завтра же уеду из этого дурдома...

Магдалена ничего не обращая на возмущения своей гостьи, взяла с полочки маленький пузырёк и вылила несколько капель на непонятно откуда взявшийся бинт. Затем также молча она подошла к Агнесс и обмотала её руку.

— Уедешь, уедешь, не беспокойся. Смотри, всё уже готово. Пойдём поближе, — и старушка направилась к зеркалу.

Что же оставалось делать Агнесс? Кинуться к выходу и сбежать? Но что-то подсказывало ей, что послушно идти вслед и внимательно наблюдать будет безопаснее. Оглянувшись на котёл она поняла, что на столе рядом лежит черпак, которого там раньше не наблюдалось. А как только девушка развернулась к Магдалене, то увидела в её руках чашку с жидкостью алого цвета внутри.

"Да что же тут за чертовщина происходит? Неужто она и правда ведьма?" — с содроганием подумала Агнесс.

А бойкая старушка времени не теряла и уже брызгала зельем на зеркало, шепча что-то на латыни. Как только она закончила, пару секунд ничего не происходило, но потом ранее тусклая поверхность вспыхнула. Тысячи лучей света усиремились вперёд. Через несколько секунд всё успокоилось. И лишь гладкое стекло зеркала пошло рябью.

Агнесс стояла затаив дыхание. Её разум отказывался принимать происходящее. Всё, что произошло с ней, начиная с самого утра, казалось сном, который вот вот должен закончится. Но поверить в это до конца девушке не дал щипок от Магдалены и укоризненный взгяд.

— Что ты застыла? Иди сюда.

Пара шагов до зеркала показались вечностью. Оно уже ничего не отражало, лишь манило к себе, заставляло прикоснуться. Не думая о последствиях Агнесс поднесла пальцы к поверхности. Если раньше это и было стекло, то сейчас — море с неизведыными глубинами. Словно зная, что так надо сделать, девушка набрала воздуха и резко шагнула вперёд.

Она ничего не ожидала, совершая это, поэтому то, что предстало её взору и не обрадовало, и не удивило. Лишь вызвало мороз по коже. Это была та ночь. Вот ещё совсем юная Агнесс отстаёт от компании, а потом всё таки присоединяется к ним в кругу. А вот и странная девушка затянула песню, вот загорелись линии пентограммы.

"Неужели всё это было взаправду?" — в ужасе думала Агнесс подходя ближе к своей копии.

Внезапно, совсем как тогда, в центре появилась зловещая фигура, которая сделав круг застыла напротив школьницы. И если тогда разум девушки был затуманен алкоголем, то теперь она видела не размытую тень, а очертания человекоподобного существа, которое вглядывалось в неё.

"Нет, нет, этого не может быть," — повторяла про себя Агнесс. Но представшая перед ней картина была до боли похожа на воспоминания с выпускного. 

А зеркало всё продолжало проигрывать ленту событий. Теперь девушка наблюдала за тем, как фигура сначала дотронулась до места, где находится сердце, а после и до безымянного пальца, оставляя после себя огеенные следы.

Как ни странно это не напугало Агнесс. Лишь оставило единственный вопрос. "Отчего я не почувствовала тогда ничего?" - промелькнула мысль в её голове. 

Вдруг всё исчезло, и девушка оказалась перед своим тусклым отражением в зеркале. Словно ничего и не происходило. Лишь Магдалена, стоящая рядом, напоминала о том, что это было взаправду.

По щеке прокатилась одинокая слезинка. Откуда она взялась? Никто не знает. Это не грусть, не отчаянье и не радость. Это нечто другое. Истерика. Теперь уже слёзы стекали не переставая. Заливались в рот, нос, падали на одежду. Безумный смех смешался с рыданиями. Неужели она всё это время жила в неведении? Неужели её жизнь теперь разрушена? Эти и многие другие вопросы почти что звенели в разуме. Агнесс, не в силах что либо сделать, стала медленно оседать на пол. Но через пары минут мучения девушку прервало мягкое и долгожданное небытие. 

Яркий солнечный свет настойчиво пробивался сквозь ресницы. Раздавались равномерные звуки шагов, которыми кто-то измерял комнату. Потчнувшись и сев на кровати, Агнесс открыла глаза. Голова болела как после ночи в клубе. Девушка была в комнате на втором этаже дома Магдалены. Но при этом рядом был кто-то незнакомый. Девушка осторожно повернула голову на звук шагов и застыла. Незванным гостем оказалась загорелая девушка с короткими взъерошенными красными волосами. На ней был чёрный кожанный топ и тёмно-синие джинсы. С одного только взгляда была заметна подкаченая фигура, словно предупреждая, что в драку лучше не лезть.

Гостья всё продолжала расхаживать по комнате, ничего не замечая. Поэтому Агнесс решила напомнить о своём существовании.

— Хэй, привет, у меня впринципе много вопросов, но... Какого хрена вы тут забыли?

Девушка остановилась и медленно развернулась. Маска презрения застыла на её лице. Скрестив руки на груди, она наклонилась к Агнесс и размеренно произнесла.

— Что я тут делаю? А может лучше ты скажи, как здесь оказалась? У этой ведьмы шарлотанки? Молчишь? — и резко выпрямившись незнакомка направилась к ещё не распакованному чемодану, — собирай свои пожитки, одевайся и мы уходим.

Всё это было сказано так убедительно и уверенно, что Агнесс даже встала и направилась к ванной комнате, но остановилась на пол пути. Она поняла, что это совсем не её желание, а чужое. Обернувшись она посмотрела в глаза нежданной гостьи.

— А с чего это я должна тебя слушаться? Представься для начала, соблюди хоть минимум приличий. 

Незнакомка улыбнулась заметно теплее и подошла ближе к Агнесс.

— Деточка, если тебе так интересно я демон. Астарот, приятно познакомится. И ты должна быть благодарна, что правая рука Повелителя оставила все свои дела, лишь бы доставить тебя в ад в целости и сохранности. Так что собирайся. БЕГОМ!

Шумно выдохнув, Агнесс быстро взяла первую попавшуюся вещь и ретировалась в ванную. Закрыв дверь, она выдохнула и стала размышлять о том, что ей делать. Куда бежать? Из ванной выход был только обратно в комнату. "А там я уже придумаю как убежать, главное сделать это неожиданно," — пришла к заключению Агнесс. Но переодеться ей и правда стоило, а то от футболки уже шёл неприятный запашок. В руках у девушки оказалась лёгкая белая водолазка. "Хорошо, хоть не коктейльное платье," — размышляла девушка собирая волосы в пучок.

Собравшись с мыслями Агнесс вернулась в комнату. Закинув косметичку в чемодан и начеркав Магдалене прощальную записку, она развернулась к Астороту. Тот уже раставил непонятно откуда взявшиеся свечи по кругу и соеденил их витиеватыми линиями. Заметив, что Агнесс готова, он крепко схватил её за руку и втащил в круг.

"Вот чёрт, а хватка сильнее чем я думала. Как же теперь бежать?" — судорожно размышляла девушка. С отчаяния она стала вырваться и даже укусила руку "демона", но тому было всё равно. 

— А теперь последние инструкции. Всё что-ты должна сделать — это прижать к себе свои вещи как можно крепче и закрыть глаза. Что бы ты не чувствовала, что бы не промсходило, не открывай их и стой на месте. Перемещение займёт около пяти минут. Готова?

Сглотнув, девушка прошептала:

— Нет, блин, не готова, — и оттолкнув странного похитителя бросилась к двери. 

Но не тут то было. Астарот рывком оказался около неё и так же быстро вернул на место. Только теперь его руки удерживали Агнесс сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. 

— Допрыгалась, мерзавка? — Прошипел он сквозь зубы, — Я пытался по хорошему, но видимо придётся по плохому. 

Сразу после этих слов демон, прижал девушку спиной к себе и стал шептать слова на языке, известном только ему. 

Сквозь зажмуренные глаза конечно же ничего нельзя увидеть, но никогда нельзя забывать и про другие органы чувств. Агнесс понимала, что они будто падают вниз на огромной скорости. В какой-то момент девушку обдало жаром и слегка откинуло в сторону, но Асторот сильно вцепился в её плечо и не дал выпасть из круга. Ещё мгновение и движение вниз остановилось. Раздался скрежет металических дверей, словно у старого лифта. 

Агнесс приоткрыла один глаз, а затем и другой, после того как поняла, что её уже скорее всего доставили в место назначения. Перед девушкой и вправду красовались витые металические двери. Не успев опомнится, Агнесс уже оказалась за ними, рядом со столами, которые очень напоминали стойку администратора в отелях. За ними стояли девушки и юноши с приветливыми улыбками и холодом в глазах. Обернувшись к Астороту девушка заметила, что "лифт" тут не один, их тут было с десяток, а то и больше. 

"Либо я ещё сплю, либо меня накачали наркотой, ну или в крайнем случае это происходит в реальности," — подумала Агнесс. 

Демон в попытках привлечь её внимание, дёрнул девушку за плечо, заставляя её развернуться к себе. 

— Как я вижу ты прибываешь в восторге, — самодавольно произнёс он, — Тут довольно миленько. В общем, добро пожаловать в Ад, дорогая Касикандриэра!

Но наклонившись к её уху, он добавил шёпотом:

— Только попробуй сбежать. Даже сам Сатана не накажет тогда меня за то, что случится с тобой. 


End file.
